Black Revenge
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Requested by Yangyang, sequel to Concrete Angel, after Rouge's violent death, Shadow swears on his life to make Knuckles pay, contains scenes of violence and swearing, and the truth about what happened to Rouge before her grim death. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Black Revenge

**Painful ****Memories**

Shadow walked slowly through the city park of Station Square, he hugged himself hard in anguish and he squeezed his eyes shut, but he was unable to stop the tears, it had not been long since he had witnessed the court case of Knuckles the Echidna who had killed his girlfriend Rouge the Bat in a domestic issue.

_**Flashback**_

Shadow sat in the court with Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails along with some other people who were attending the trial. Knuckles the Echidna stood in the Dock with a look of uncaring in his violet eyes.

Amy was leaning on Sonic sniffling whilst Sonic tried to comfort her he was looking at Knuckles in a disbelieving and horrifying way "How could he?" Tails said in a small voice "how could he do such a thing?" Cream and Cheese were crying softly "did Mr Knuckles really kill Miss Rouge?" she whispered. Shadow looked at her and bowed his head trying to hide his tears.

As the judge read out what had happened to Rouge that fateful night, Shadow felt sick to the stomach, he felt like he needed to vomit after hearing how Knuckles had hit Rouge every-time he lost his temper, and every-time Rouge seemed to do something wrong. Then he felt like screaming when he heard how Rouge had come home after a night at Club Rouge and Knuckles had been furiously demanding where she had gone, and saying that she had been whoring with a certain back hedgehog **(Shadow)** then he had pulled back his fist and hit her, then punched and kicked the crap out of her until she was dead.

Shadow felt the tears fall again, how could Knuckles have done that to her, rained down punches and kicks onto her fragile and delicate body, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the words of the judge drilled into his head, the pain in his chest was overwhelming, and it seemed worse than the grief and sorrow he felt when he helplessly watched Maria being gunned down by those damned GUN soldiers.

Shadow then lifted his head to see photographs of Rouge's corpse that had been taken from the morgue being shown around to them and the jury, it was a heartbreaking sight, the beautiful white bat was beaten up and bruised; her delicate and perfect face was crushed and bloodied up by the echidna's fists. A lifeless shell of where the soul of a fun-loving, beautiful yet seductive bat used to be.

Then pictures of the white bat's body was shown to them, Shadow then saw all the bruises on her body, he buried his face in his hands and let out broken sobs, Cream and Cheese began to wail and bawl and Amy was screaming so much Sonic had to take her out of the courtroom. Through the whole thing Knuckles stood there in the dock emotionless and showing no remorse for what he did.

Finally the judge asked the jury for the verdict, and the jury had immediately said without hesitation "GUILTY!" Shadow had looked up from crying when he heard the verdict, then the judge had said "Knuckles the Echidna, you have been found guilty of the manslaughter and grievous bodily harm with intent, therefore for your crime you will be sentenced to four years imprisonment"

When Shadow heard the verdict, it felt like a slap in the face, the woman he loved was dead and Knuckles was being locked away for four years! FOUR YEARS! Shadow felt his heart flare up and he felt his anger and want for revenge return. "Rouge!" he thought "this is injustice! He deserves to die! I will avenge you!"

He stood up and screamed at Knuckles "you God damned Son of a bitch! You deserve to die!" he leaned forward and continued to scream at Knuckles who stood there emotionless and blank faced. The judge was banging her hammer on the table angrily and shouting at him to be quiet, but Shadow wouldn't, eventually she motioned the security guards to grab him and remove him from the courtroom. But as they removed him, he continued to shout at Knuckles angrily.

_**End Flashback**_

Shadow felt the tears fall again, poor Rouge was killed and what that Echidna got was a four year prison sentence, he still got to live! It didn't seem right! "If the humans won't give Rouge justice" he declared "than I will!" he cracked his knuckles.

He looked up at the sky again, looking at it made him think of Rouge's eyes. His eyes watered again when he held her close and comforted her after she broke down in tears at Club Rouge.

_**Flashback**_

Rouge sat at a table in a corner, she was looking at her arm; she had rolled up her sleeve to look to see if the bruises had healed, she ran her delicate fingers over the bruise, brown and swollen.

As she stared at it, she broke down in tears, and buried her face in her white gloved hands not caring if it was making her make-up run, as she sobbed she heard a voice. "Rouge" Rouge looked up to see Shadow looking at her with concern. "H…Hel…Hello Shadow" she stammered between sobs.

Shadow sat next to her and placed his gloved hand on hers. "What's wrong Rouge?" he asked, Rouge wiped her eyes and looked up at Shadow, "I…I…I" she whispered, "I…" she couldn't speak. Shadow moved closer to her, "tell me what's wrong" he demanded, he laced an arm around her shoulder, as he did she winced loudly.

Shadow then noticed a large black bruise on her neck covered by her pure white hair and collar of her cat-suit. His eyes went wide "Who did that to you!?!" he cried, Rouge moved her lips but no sound came out. "Please" she whispered "please keep me safe" she looked up into Shadow's blood red eyes pleadingly.

Shadow felt his emotions strangling him at the throat, he laced his arms around her and pulled her closer; he then whispered in her ear "I will protect you" he then moved his lips to hers. Rouge then felt his lips on hers, the tears began to flow again; she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he pulled her closer.

Shadow then broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder, at everyone in the club; no-one seemed to pay attention to what they were doing. Shadow looked down at Rouge "I promise I will protect you, when you come here Rouge, I will always be here every night" Rouge nodded "I would be glad if you did" she whispered, he rested her head on Shadow's chest and began sobbing again, Shadow held her close and began to rock her to soothe her. "One day Rouge" he thought as he held her "I will come and take you away from that damn Echidna, even though you can't tell me what's happening to you, I know in your eyes that, that Echidna is hurting you, I promise I will take you away and end your suffering and you will be safe and happy once again, in a new life with me"

He thought about the Space Colony ARK "I could take you there" he whispered "then you can be safe with me" he held her tighter but being careful of her hidden bruises. "There you will be safe with me and that Echidna would never come never you again, you will be safe with me" he nuzzled the top of her head and continued to comfort her as Rouge continued to sob.

_**End Flashback**_

Shadow collapsed to the ground, "I'm sorry!" he whispered "I'm so sorry!" he looked up to the heavens, "I said that I would protect you Rouge!" he screamed "but I didn't! I couldn't! Now you're gone!" he knelt on the ground sobbing, "It's because of me!" he felt his heart get wrenched out when he remembered the beautiful funeral they held for Rouge after Knuckles had been sentenced.

_**Flashback**_

Shadow stood outside the chapel with Sonic, Espio and Tails; there were loads of people as well as the rest of their friends dressed all in black because it was Rouge's funeral, Topaz was crying harder than any of the mourners as she was one of Rouge's closest friends and allies. Even the President was there also dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

Shadow bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears when the funeral car turned up, a large black carriage with glass sides that showed a black and silver coffin. The carriage was pulled by two beautiful black horses with black feather plumes on their heads. The undertakers then opened the carriage doors and they pulled the coffin out, then Shadow, Sonic, Espio and Tails took the coffin on their shoulders to carry it into the chapel.

When they placed the coffin on the stand at the front, Shadow, Sonic, Espio and Tails sat at the front and watched in sorrow as the priest began talking. All through the service Shadow couldn't stop crying, he had loved Rouge so much and he felt that it was his fault that she had died because he couldn't protect her. "I'm so sorry" he kept saying under his breath "I should have been there for you"

It was a beautiful service; many of the people including Topaz from Club Rouge had come up to say nice things about Rouge and how they would miss her. Sonic and Amy made a couple of speeches and Shadow tried to say his speech but found it very difficult because he was so upset, he got through it and had to be helped back to his seat by Tails.

A couple of songs were also played for Rouge. During a slideshow of photos, _**The Wind Beneath My Wings **_by Bette Midler was played, and when they finally cremated Rouge, the song _**I Will Always Love You**_ by Whitney Houston was played. Shadow loved that song because it was the song he and Rouge had danced to when they were at Club Rouge.

After they cremated her, they buried her in the cemetery and put an angel statue of her on it and a polished tombstone with her name. Shadow had stayed the longest at her grave and had cried for her, but not before he swore revenge on the very man who had ended her life so violently.

_**End Flashback**_

Shadow looked up, "I promised you Rouge" he whispered, tears still rolling down his cheeks "I will get revenge, for you, I swear to you! Knuckles the Echidna will pay dearly! Even if it costs me my life!" he then stood up and carried on walking towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay! I was finishing This Woman's Work and that took a really long time, hope you'll forgive me! If you send me ay requests for stories I'll be more than happy to write them, providing they are within my writing criteria and couplings are Shadouge, Sonamy or Sonally .**

**Anyway enough of my shit talk, here's another dose of 'Black Revenge'.**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**He Will Pay!**

That evening, in his apartment Shadow paced his room back and forth, he had a large glass of brandy in his hand; every five minutes he would gulp it down. He was plotting how he was going to make Knuckles pay.

He looked across to his desk where there was a black and white photograph of him and Maria looking happy three weeks before the massacre on the Space Colony Ark. He placed his hand on his chest, as if trying to wrench out the pain. He placed the room more and more taking more gulps of the brandy, soon he began to feel a bit light-headed.

He looked up at his desk where all the pictures that were used at Rouge's funeral were. He then saw a picture of Rouge. She was looking so happy and content, working her happy jobs as a government spy and as a nightclub owner. Shadow walked over and traced the picture with his finger, he closed his eyes and imagined Rouge was there with him.

"I can't help imagining my love" he whispered tears rolling down his face, "if I had only heard your cry, your distress call as Knuckles brought your life to a violent end, I would have come a saved you" he took another gulp of his brandy and more tears ran down his face.

He then turned away from the pictures and walked over to his bed, his head felt so heavy from crying and sobbing and from the many gulps of the brandy he drank to numb his unbearable pain, he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself, he lay his head on the pillow and began to cry himself to sleep.

Meanwhile at Sonic's apartment, Sonic, Amy and Tails were sitting in Sonic's living room talking; Sonic was walking around everyone pouring them all a glass of wine. "I'm worried about Shadow, Sonic" said Tails as he took a sip of his drink, "ever since Rouge's funeral he's been shut in his apartment, not wanting to face the world"

Amy looked at Tails, "He and Rouge were very close" she said, "they were mission partners for a while, and Shadow was always there for her" Sonic looked grim, "that's not all Amy" he said. Tails and Amy looked at Sonic "what do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Well" said Sonic "Shadow and Rouge weren't just mission partners" said Sonic, "there was something more deeper between them than just being mission partners" "What?" asked Amy, "when I went to Shadow's apartment after Rouge's burial, he told me a secret no-one knew" "what!" said Tails. "Maybe I should begin at the beginning…"

_**Flashback**_

Shadow and Sonic sat on the sofa in Shadow's apartment talking, it was just after Rouge's funeral and Shadow was occasionally gulping down some brandy. "Shadow?" asked Sonic "are you ok?"

Shadow looked up at Sonic, "she's gone" he whispered, "what?" said Sonic "she's gone" whispered Shadow, tears emerging in his eyes, "I…I couldn't save her, I should have been there for her" he squeezed the glass of brandy tightly. "Shadow" said Sonic, "please, it wasn't your fault"

Shadow looked up at Sonic, "I don't know if I should tell you Sonic" he said, "but I should have been there for her, I was supposed to protect her and save her from him!" "what are you talking about?" said Sonic. Shadow bowed his head, more tears streamed from his eyes.

"She was my lover" he said "I was having an affair with her" Sonic's eyes went wide, "what!" he cried, "I was having an affair with her, whilst she was having her relationship with Knuckles" said Shadow, he took another gulp of his brandy. "Every-time she came to Club Rouge I would comfort her every-time I saw her cry, I told her I would one day save her from her pain and fear, I wanted to protect her"

Sonic looked at Shadow "how long was this going on?" he asked, Shadow looked up at Sonic, "about a month before she was murdered" he said quietly. Sonic's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. He looked at his friend and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I saw her crying at Club Rouge, I went over to comfort her, I saw her bruises and asked her what had happened, she kept telling me that she had fallen or make up other excuses, I tried to make her tell me the truth, but she wouldn't, so I pretended to believe her"

Sonic felt sick to the stomach listening to this, "she then started crying and asked me to keep her safe, I held her close and comforted her, until she calmed down" he took another gulp of brandy, "then one day, I was comforting her after I discovered a bruise on her arm which she hadn't covered, then one thing lead to another we ended up kissing"

Sonic stared at his friend for a long time, "I promised I would take her away from here, that I would take her somewhere she could be safe, with me, who loved her" he then wrung his hands "I wanted to take her to the Space Colony ARK where no-one would find us, where we would be safe…where she would be safe"

Sonic looked at his friend for a long time, he couldn't believe that his friend had been having an affair for a long time with the white bat, he felt so sorry for him, and he felt worried too. He knew Shadow was merciless, what if he swore revenge? Shadow said nothing; he gulped his brandy and looked at the floor.

_**End flashback**_

"They were having an affair!" cried Tails, Amy nearly dropped her wine in shock, "I don't believe it!" she said shaking her head, "I can't believe that Shadow was having an affair with Rouge!"

"Well!" said Tails, "every-time they went on missions I thought that there was something between them" "I miss her so much" said Amy, "Even though she and I never really got on, she was an inspirational woman" "I know Amy" said Sonic "I know, we'll all miss her, all of us". He looked back at his wine and sighed sadly thinking about Shadow and his broken heart.

Back at Shadow's apartment, Shadow had awoken from a nightmare, he sat up drenched in sweat looking at his clock, it was three am, he sat up and swung his feet out so he was sitting on the edge of his bed. He put his head in his hands and began to breathe heavily.

He had been dreaming that Rouge all bruised and crying was curled on the floor before Knuckles killed her screaming for him, "Shadow!" she had been screaming "help me!" she then screamed again and tried to shield her head as the blows of the echidna's fists rained down on her. "Shadow!" she had sobbed as she shielded herself "please! Help me!" Shadow tugged on his quills and more tears of anguish emerged from his eyes "Rouge" he whispered in a broken voice.

"He will be sorry!" Shadow snarled looking up his eyes flashing and baring his sharp teeth "I will make him pay, with his blood! Knuckles the Echidna shall die! I will kill him! I will slaughter him like he slaughtered you Rouge, I will make him wish he never ever met me!" he clenched his fists. "I have to find that echidna and have a showdown" he stood up and walked over to his drawers to find his clothes.

He pulled on his leather trousers, a black tee-shirt and then pulled on his black leather trench coat; he then walked over to the end of his bed where he kept two hand guns and a couple of knives in a leather belt. "Watch out Knuckles" snarled Shadow "I will not rest until I have made you pay for slaughtering Rouge!"

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a green chaos emerald, as he did he found a small photograph, it was a picture of Rouge, which had been taken about a week before she died. Shadow picked it up and pulled it close to his heaving chest, "I'm doing this for you Rouge" he whispered, his red eyes glowed "Knuckles the Echidna will burn in Hell! even if it costs me my life!" he held the emerald above his head "CHOAS CONTROL!" he shouted, then the emerald began to glow and he disappeared within the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the final chapter of Black Revenge!**** It's longer than the first two! Sorry for the wait, I was trying to write my other fic 'Sonic the Hedgehog's Dracula' but here we are, enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains blood and violence, and swearing, so hide the kids! And your parents!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**

**Showdown**** at the Cemetery**

Meanwhile in the Station Square prison, Knuckles sat on his small bunk staring at the walls of his cell, he ran one of his fingers along the spikes on his knuckles. He was thinking about the reason he was sentenced, and he wasn't sorry for what he had done to his girlfriend.

"She was always a whore" he growled, "she had it coming! If she hadn't been having an affair, then she wouldn't be dead! In four years I'll be out of here, and maybe one day I'll find my way back to our home planet, and I can be with the master emerald, and don't need anyone at all"

He thought again "and now with Rouge gone, I'll no longer have the fear of her trying to steal it again" he smirked a little bit, "bitch!" he thought, as Rouge's bruised face appeared in his head:

_**Flashback**_

"What are you doing huh?" Knuckles screamed at the white bat who stood in the kitchen trying to nurse another bruise on her chest. "What are you doing!" he ran over to her and began to brandish his fists towards her. Rouge cried out in terror dropping the tube of arnica cream and backing towards the counter.

"What have I told ya?" Knuckles shouted running over to the terrified bat, she turned away from him and covered her face, "please!" she screamed "no! Please!" she began to sob and scream in agony and terror as she felt his spiked fists hit her everywhere, then she felt the sharp stinging of a slap on her back from his large hand.

"Please stop it!" Rouge sobbed as she felt Knuckles's large hands grab her head and hit her more, "why!" he screamed "why are you doing it!" he threw Rouge to the floor causing her to knock over a fruit bowl which fell to the floor next to her and smashed to pieces.

"Please stop!" Rouge screamed as she tried to shield herself against the punches and kicks, Knuckles then stopped and turned away "little slut!" he said "please!" sobbed Rouge unable to talk "what have I done?" she could fell something warm and sticky running down her face, Knuckles had hit her so hard he had caused her to bleed from her head, staining her beautiful white fur. Knuckles turned back to her and picked up a glass.

"What have I told ya!" he screamed, he threw the glass at her causing it to smash near her face, Rouge screamed at the shards flew everywhere and some cut her bare skin causing blood to be drawn. Knuckles then walked over to her and kicked her in the side. "You listen here you slut!" he screamed "if another man has touched you, I swear I will cripple ya!" "I...I...I haven't.." Rouge stammered through her sobs, Knuckles then lifted his fist and smacked it down on her again "don't lie to me you slut!" he screamed giving her another punch.

Rouge covered her face and sobbed hard, Knuckles then walked away from her and grabbed the bottle of brandy and a glass on the counter, then he walked into the living room pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, breathing heavily. Rouge, even though he had walked into the living room, didn't get off the floor for a while.

She remained curled up in a ball sobbing, "please help me" she wept, "Shadow" she thought "please!" she imagined the strong caring ebony hedgehog kneeling beside her comforting her as he would at Club Rouge "please, take me away from here, I'm so afraid" she curled up more into a ball and sobbed, her whole body was cut and bruised, but her heart hurt more than the injures she had received from the red echidna.

_**End flashback**_

Knuckles cracked his fist as he remembered when he had rained down all those punches and kicks to the bat's fragile body, "I could tell she had been with that black hedgehog!" he snarled "that fucking son-of-a-bitch!"

No sooner had he said that, he saw a green light appear in the corner of the room, Knuckles shielded his eyes against it, then the green light faded and there standing in the corner of his cell, was none other than the furious ebony hedgehog with blood red eyes looking at his with pure hate and anger.

The Echidna was stunned, he stood up from his bunk and stared at the hedgehog, "Shadow!" he cried in surprise "what the hell?" Shadow walked over angrily to the red echidna and grabbed him by the throat, "you fucking bastard! You murderer!" Knuckles felt himself get pushed up against the wall by the angry black and red hedgehog. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Rouge!"

The echidna growled and grasped the hedgehog's wrist, "so you're the one who was having an affair with her!" he snarled "you bastard! You fucking manwhore!" he then choked as Shadow's grip got tighter around his throat. "You hurt her and you killed her!" snarled Shadow "and you will pay!"

Knuckles pulled Shadow's hand away from his throat growling and snarling, "I killed her because she was tainting with you!" he snarled "I had my reasons! You kissed her and touched her when you knew she was mine! I was furious when I found out she was having an affair with you! I warned her! I warned her that if she saw you again, I would kill her! And I kept my promise!"

Shadow felt sick listening to the cruel echidna's words, "she was having an affair with something like you! She knew that she belonged to no-one but me!" he then growled "if I couldn't have her! No-one could!" Shadow's eyes glowed, "you sick bastard!" he snarled "how could you do such a thing!" he flew up towards the echidna and grabbed his throat again and pushed him to the floor holding him down.

"You killed your girlfriend because of jealousy!" said Shadow in a low voice "you beat her when she didn't deserve it! She came to me because she was scared of you; she had no-one except me to trust!" he squeezed the echidna's throat harder causing him to choke and splutter. "She came to me for help" he said.

"And you tainted with her!" said Knuckles "she deserved it, she burns in hell!" Shadow brought his face close to the echidna's face, "It gave you no right to hurt her like that bastard! And you will pay!" he stood up and held the echidna up by his throat, "I challenge you to showdown!" said Shadow. The echidna snarled "be careful what you say you fake hedgehog" he growled "you don't know what I'm capable of"

Shadow's eyes glowed "I don't take it back echidna" he said with a snarl, "I'm challenging you to a duel; I will make you pay for what you did to Rouge! Did you really think you were gonna get away with killing an innocent girl like her!" Knuckles growled "fine!" he said "I accept! A fight to the bitter end! When and Where?"

"Rouge's burial site" growled Shadow "and we shall settle this now!" he pulled the green chaos emerald out of his pocket, he then lifted the chaos emerald above his head, "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted, then a green light surrounded them and they disappeared from the cell.

Meanwhile, Sonic was in his apartment with Amy and Tails who were sleeping in their seats; he was standing by the phone looking worried. "What's wrong Sonic?" asked Tails sleepily, "I've tried contacting Shadow but there's no reply" said Sonic "I was just checking to see if he was ok but he hasn't answered the phone!"

Amy then woke up and yawned, she also looked as worried as Sonic, "do you think he's ok?" Sonic bit his lip "I dunno Amy, but I am worried about him, the other day he was saying that he was going to make Knuckles pay" Amy and Tails looked worried. "No!" said Tails "you don't think?" Sonic looked at the others.

"We have to look for him!" said Sonic "I'm worried about him, I'm scared he's gonna do something stupid!" Tails and Amy also looked scared, "what if he…?" asked Tails. Sonic ran to his closet and grabbed his coat.

"I can't stay here any longer worried about Shadow, I'm going out to look for him!" he began to walk to the door. "Sonic!" cried Tails "wait!" he also grabbed his and Amy's coats and ran after Sonic with Amy behind him, "we're coming too!"

Meanwhile the Chaos Control warp had teleported Knuckles and Shadow from the Station Square Prison and they soon found themselves in the dark cemetery of Station Square.

Shadow stood up, so did Knuckles, Shadow snarled at the Echidna and let go of him, Knuckles rubbed his neck, he looked around and saw Rouge's burial ground and at her statue, "so they made a fuss about her death did they?" he growled.

Shadow was infuriated, "she had a happy life you bastard! And you took it away from her; you took her away from her friends! Her colleagues! From me!" Knuckles cracked his fists and growled "and yet you show no remorse from killing her!" Shadow shouted Knuckles's eyes glowed at Shadow "you god-damn mother fucker!" He said "she was a whore! I didn't need her anyway! Especially as she had been with you".

"You bastard!" screamed Shadow "you're gonna pay! With your life!" he ran towards Knuckles and punched him in the face, Knuckles fell backwards from the strong impact, then he recovered and began to fight back, he blocked another punch Shadow threw, then he grabbed his arm and threw him towards a gravestone.

As Shadow struck it, it smashed, Shadow felt winded as he hit it, he then looked up to see Knuckles's fist coming towards him to smash his head in, but Shadow stopped it, and kicked Knuckles between the legs. Knuckles yelled in pain, then Shadow kicked his again and Knuckles flew into a tree.

Shadow then ran after him and was about to hit him when Knuckles punched him in the leg, Shadow yelled in pain, and Knuckles punched him again. Shadow rolled over as Knuckles got up to fight him, he then pulled a knife from his belt and put it into a stabbing position.

He then got up and tried to stab Knuckles with it, But Knuckles dodged and the knife embedded into a tree, Shadow turned to Knuckles who did a kick and sent him flying against another gravestone. Shadow felt his back hit the gravestone and he felt winded.

He looked up with his blurred vision and saw Knuckles take the knife out of the tree, "end of the line hedgehog!" he shouted, his eyes filled with anger and hate. Shadow stood up quickly and his hands glowed yellow "Chaos Spear!" he shouted and yellow spears shot from his hand. Knuckles dodged and hit the ground, the spears hit another gravestone.

Meanwhile Sonic, Amy and Tails were walking through the station square park looking for Shadow, "I wonder where he may be" said Amy, Tails then looked towards the cemetery, his ears then pricked up when he heard shouting and screaming coming from the cemetery.

Sonic and Amy also pricked up their ears, "who's that?" asked Tails running towards the cemetery, Sonic ran towards the entrance "that sounds like Shadow!" Amy's eyes went wide, "and isn't the other voice Knuckles?" Sonic, Tails and Amy looked toward each other and ran into the cemetery.

Shadow leapt everywhere firing Spears at Knuckles who kept jumping out of the way, Shadow fired any couple of spears at the echidna, and they struck him in the arm, Knuckles screamed as he saw blood run down his arm.

Shadow aimed another spear at his feet making him fall over, Knuckles rolled over and looked up to see Shadow pull another knife out of his belt and aim it at Knuckles. Knuckles rolled over still holding his bleeding arm, he aimed his unharmed arm towards Shadow.

Shadow was sent flying as Knuckle's large spiked fist hit him in the face, Shadow fell to the ground spluttering blood, he began to breathe heavily, he then saw Rouge's bruised and bloody face through his blurred vision. "Rouge?" he said "Shadow!" Rouge's voice said in his head "please!"

"Yes! Rouge!" Shadow thought, tears filling his eyes "I promised you! I will avenge you!" he turned just in time to see Knuckles ready to punch him again. He kicked Knuckle's ankle making him fall. Shadow then jumped up and brought the knife down on him, he stabbed Knuckles everywhere in the chest, arms and face.

Knuckles yelled and screamed in agony, then Shadow stabbed the knife into the echidna's stomach, Shadow's eyes glowed red, he was covered in Knuckles's blood and he was baring his sharp teeth. "Now you will pay the price Knuckles!" he snarled. Knuckles could hardly move as he was stabbed and covered in blood.

He spat blood in Shadow's face, "you're a god-damn fucker! Killing me won't bring Rouge back" "but I will be satisfied" said Shadow, he pulled a gun out of his belt and put his foot on Knuckles's chest. He held the gun up to his forehead. Knuckles coughed up more blood painfully and looked up at Shadow.

As he looked up at Shadow he suddenly saw someone walking behind the black hedgehog, he blinked and he saw a ghost figure of a white bat, all bloodied up and covered in cuts and bruises, her aqua eyes were staring into his with complete and utter hatred. "Rouge?" he said terrified.

Shadow got ready to squeeze the trigger, "you bastard" Rouge's voice said, her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare in Knuckles's terrified violet eyes with pure hatred. Knuckles looked at Rouge's ghost in terror, but before he had a chance to scream, Shadow snarled "end of the line you murdering bastard!" and he pulled the trigger.

As soon as he did, the bullet struck Knuckles's head and his blood and brains splattered over Rouge's gravestone. Shadow stared at Knuckles's dead body for a long time, drinking in what he had done. Shadow looked up taking in a deep breath. "Rouge" he murmured. Just then he heard a voice "oh my god!"

Shadow turned to see Sonic, Amy and Tails standing behind a tree, they had been watching the whole show, Amy was gaping, with one hand over her mouth, Sonic was leaning against the tree trying to steady himself from shock, and Tails also had his hands over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming.

"Shadow! Knuckles!" cried Amy "Shadow!" cried Sonic "What have you done?" cried Tails looking at Knuckle's dead body. Shadow, covered in blood turned slowly towards the three shocked friends, "he's dead" said Shadow "I've got my revenge, Rouge is avenged, now I am satisfied" Amy fell to her knees and began to cry softly, "what's happened to you?" she continued to stare at Knuckles's dead body.

Shadow looked at the three friends, "he killed my Rouge" he whispered "and I wanted revenge, I have now fulfilled my purpose" Sonic felt sick, he turned to look at Amy and Tails turned away to throw up. Shadow then walked over to Rouge's grave, "I may have avenged you Rouge" he said "but I should have been there for you before all of this and saved you, so you would have your life"

He felt tears run down his cheeks, "but I'll be there for you now" he looked at the gun in his hand that he had killed Knuckles with. He pulled back the flintlock and put in up under his jaw. He turned to look at his shocked friends. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. Sonic looked up and noticed Shadow get ready to pull the trigger.

"NO SHADOW!" he shouted ready to run and stop him, but it was too late, Shadow pulled the trigger and the shot killed him before Sonic could move. Amy and Tails had been jerked back to reality when they heard the shot. "SHADOW!" screamed Amy.

As soon as Shadow pulled the trigger, his body jarred and he fell lifelessly to the ground at the foot of Rouge's grave, a large bullet hole under his jaw, eyes closed and his blood running down his throat, pumping from the wound in a steady rhythm. Both Amy and Tails fell to their knees and cried. Sonic walked over and touched Shadow's face, he was cold as ice.

Sonic felt tears roll down his cheeks, he studied the body of Shadow and bowed his head, he finally turned to Amy and Tails who were kneeling on the ground crying. He stood up, and looked at both Knuckles and Shadow's bodies. "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog" he whispered "rest in peace"

Meanwhile unknown to him, Shadow was standing there watching them, "Goodbye friends" he whispered, "I'm sorry to leave you, but I can be happy now" he looked behind him and saw Rouge smiling at him, her bruises and cuts had gone from her face and she was smiling with happiness.

"Thank you Shadow" she whispered, she walked over to him and hugged him, Shadow hugged her back, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you Shadow, I can finally be happy, knowing that you are here with me and Knuckles is dead" Shadow caressed her cheek. "I love you Rouge" whispered Shadow smiling "I'm here now".

Shadow then leaned towards her wrapping his arms around her waist, Rouge then placed her hands on his shoulders, their lips were inching closer to each others, soon they touched tenderly. Shadow wrapped his arms tighter around Rouge and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. As they kissed passionately, a light began to shine around them, then the light enveloped them taking them to a place of peace where they could be together and safe.

**Aww! Well at least Shadow and Rouge are together again in Heaven, and Rouge is happy and safe, but I'm relieved I've finished the story, sorry it took so long. **

**Until the next fic! Have a Dark Day.**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
